


Leather and Lace

by leonhart_17



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*one shot* Somehow the first thought when she came through the door wasn't how fantastic her wife looked wearing what looked to be only her leather jacket, but that Arizona didn't celebrate occasions like her birthday or their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This one is all for pemz since it was your comment/request that got me started on this one. :D I hope you enjoy it, my friend! Thanks so much for all the support! You're awesome! And for anyone that didn't know (like me before this), you can read about the various meanings of different wedding anniversaries on Wiki.

Somehow the first thought when she came through the door wasn't how  _fantastic_  her wife looked wearing what looked to be _only_  her leather jacket, but that Arizona didn't celebrate occasions like her birthday or their anniversary. But it was most definitely their third anniversary (it had been in the back of her mind all day, making her smile like an idiot more than once) and she had been planning on getting some sex tonight (had even brought some sexy new lace numbers in her bag to wear home after work in an attempt at a surprise her wife wouldn't hate), but hadn't been expecting anything like  _this_.

 A dimpled smile brought her back to the present, Arizona rising on her bare toes while her fingers played with the zipper of the jacket covering her. “Hey,” she said in greeting, seeming pleased by the reaction she'd gotten.

 “What – what is this?” Callie asked dumbly, her throat working as her bag slid down one arm to thump on the floor.

 “Happy anniversary, Callie,” answered Arizona with another smile, one knee bent slightly in front of the other. “How was your day?”

 Callie could just gape, mouth open but no sound coming out. “Wha-?” she managed. Her wife was naked and asking how her day had been? It had been fine but she had a feeling it was about to get a lot better. “What is this?”

 “It's our third anniversary,” Arizona clarified, which explained exactly nothing about what she'd walked into. “And I was reading this thing and it said that the third anniversary is the leather anniversary so I thought...”

 “You thought you'd wear my jacket  _much_  better than I ever have?” questioned Callie as she found her voice, clearing her throat as it came out rougher than she'd intended.

 Arizona smiled, ducking her face into the jacket's collar. “I don't know about that, Callie. I really like this jacket on you. It smells like you.”

 The brunette shook her head, moving closer a step at a time. She wasn't sure she'd ever looked as hot in any of her clothes as Arizona did in them. “Believe me – this is – Arizona...”

 She just grinned, looking much too cute for someone who was so successfully seducing her. “You like it?”

 “I love it,” breathed Callie, reaching forward to straighten the collar for her. “I think you should keep the jacket.”

 “But then it wouldn't smell like you,” countered Arizona cheerfully, stepping back as Callie advanced. She couldn't help herself, drawn helplessly toward the other woman.

 “Where's Sofia?” Callie asked, arm still extended even if Arizona was  _just_ out of reach, the cool leather only inches from her fingertips.

 Arizona's teeth were working on her lower lip and Callie had to stifle a moan. “She's spending the night at Cara's house tonight. Mark's going to pick her up in the morning.”

 “Is she going to be okay? Isn't three a little young...?” Even turned on as she was, it was their baby they were talking about. And naked Arizona wasn't going anywhere without her.

 “She wanted to go, sweetie,” Arizona said, her own expression soft. “And Juliet has our number and she'll call if Sofia needs us.” And she knew without needing to hear Arizona say it that no matter what they were doing, they would drop it and go to their daughter if it was necessary.

 Callie nodded, stepping forward slowly, fingers catching the edge of her jacket's pocket and tugging Arizona gently closer to her so her other hand could reach for her wife's hip.

 Arizona's bare foot stepped backwards, her smile playful as she dodged the grab attempt smoothly. “I don't think so, Callie,” she denied her happily, white teeth resuming their work on that bottom lip. “Not yet,” she clarified. “I'm not ready to take it off just yet.”

 “Oh,” Callie's eyebrow arched, “And who said I was taking it off?” It was Arizona's turn to bite back a moan, throat moving as she swallowed thickly. She didn't need to take the jacket off to get Arizona off. And that was all she wanted to do at that precise second. “What are you wearing under that thing, anyway?”

 Her wife's lip slid from between her teeth with a pop as she grinned widely. “Nothing,” she answered, squealing when her back suddenly impacted with the nearest wall, every inch of her front pressed against Callie's. Dark, wanting eyes met hers and her breath came short. Hot hands slid over the skin of her legs and Arizona couldn't hold back her gasp.

 “So,” Callie said, voice low and more than a little breathy. “You're wearing my leather jacket with  _nothing_  under it?” she questioned, wanting to be perfectly clear that she understood what was going on here.

 Arizona nodded, breathing deeply. “Yep,” she said,  _almost_  recovering her cheerful manner. It was hard to be cheerful when she was so damn turned on. “It's almost like I want to get laid,” she continued teasingly. Teasing was easier in this position than outright cheerfulness.

 Growling Spanish, Callie lifted her by the backs of the legs, parting her wife's knees with her own body. Arizona adjusted admirably, wrapping her calves around Callie's hips. “It's almost like you're going to get  _fucked_ ,” the brunette declared. “Against this wall...” A kiss, bruising and hard but completely welcomed, reciprocated by Arizona the same way with the Peds surgeon's fingers winding into black hair and tugging. “In this jacket...”

 “In  _your_  jacket,” chimed in Arizona before the next blistering kiss, her body jerking in Callie's arms. She needed contact or she was going to burst. “God, Callie, please...”

 “Mmh, I like the begging,” Callie breathed, her mouth working on the skin under her wife's jaw. Arizona's head fell back to give her more space.

 “Callie, I love you, please...” Arizona pleading for her did undeniable things to her own arousal and Callie had to break away from all the smooth skin, skin she knew was available under her leather jacket and only inches from her fingers, to breathe deeply. Of course, Arizona smelled fantastic, like soap, the strawberry shampoo she loved, and just a little bit like candy. It came from working with the kids all day. She was sweet to them, gave them Twizzlers and gummy bears, anything she could to keep smiles on their faces. And she came home smelling like it. She literally smelled good enough to eat.

 Arizona jumped when Callie's teeth nipped under her ear, heavy breathing against her skin making her crazy. “Please!” Then fingers were between her legs, inside her a second later, and her own fingers dug hard into Callie's shoulders as she rode the deep, plunging thrust.

 “You okay?” Callie checked, panting. Arizona's answer was fingers in dark hair and pulling her head up for a ferocious, passionate kiss, rocking her body down onto the hand between her thighs.

 “Don't stop!” So she didn't, teeth pulling the zipper of her jacket down enough to free bouncing breasts. Then her lips were wrapped around a hot, tight nipple, teeth working on the bud. Over her head, Arizona whined, body bucking helplessly. It was like every bit of her wasn't close enough to every bit of Callie. Of course, that wasn't a new feeling for her, or one that only happened when they were having sex. She always wanted to be closer to Callie – when she saw her in the halls at work, or the cafeteria, on their couch reading at night after Sofia went to bed. There was no part of her that wasn't okay with being closer to Callie at any given moment.

 Combing fingers through now tangled dark hair, Arizona could just close her eyes and ride out the pleasurable sensation of being as close as humanly possible with the woman she loved. “I love you.” It came out without her realizing she'd said it but she wasn't surprised. Because she had to say it. She'd been married to the love of her life for three years. She got to tell her she loved her every single day. Everything she'd ever imagined for her future was pale and lacking when compared to the reality.

 Callie was panting too hard to say it back, but she didn't need to say it, just kept driving Arizona up. She lived to make this woman feel good. Not just through sex, though that  _was_  fun, but any way she could make Arizona happy, she wanted to do it for the rest of their lives. And right now that meant sloppy, hot kisses and deep, driving thrusts for seemingly endless minutes, pushing Arizona irrevocably toward her peak.

 Her orgasm struck on the next stoke, making her eyes slam closed, her fingers locking in Callie's hair as she stifled the sounds of her pleasure on instinct. “There's no one else here,” Callie whispered in her ear, teeth working the lobe for a second, her fingers still working between Arizona's legs. “Let me hear it,” she requested, breathing hard. “Let me hear how good I can make you feel. I need it, Arizona.” She was pleading with her now, fingers curling inside her wife. This woman was her wife and she needed to hear her call out her name.

 “Callie, don't stop! God, I love you! Please don't stop. More!” Arizona cried out, unconsciously tugging on the hair in her hands as she rocked into the thrusts Callie was still giving her as best she could, riding out her bliss. Going limp and heavy as she came down, Arizona tried to lift her head but couldn't, content to let Callie keep her pinned to the wall. “Surprise?” she offered, both of them chuckling breathlessly.

 “Oh, I love you,” said Callie, loving listening to Arizona panting and trying to catch her breath next to her ear. “A lot. More than anything,” she clarified unnecessarily.

 “Mmh, I know,” Arizona confirmed, succeeding in picking her head up to kiss her wife softly. “You're welcome to show me how much any time.”

 Callie grinned, slapping a hand to her naked thigh. “I will be happy to,” she promised, taking a deep kiss that made the woman in her arms quiver. She liked that reaction. “Are you too hot in that leather?” she asked considerately. “I mean, I know you are, but...”

 Laughing, Arizona bit her lip as the hand idly wandered back and forth across her skin, playing with the jacket's hem. “I like how it looks, but it  _is_  warm,” she acknowledged, chuckling breathlessly.

 Dark eyes sent sensation through her again as Callie surveyed her. “I  _love_  how it looks,” Callie said, throat dry. The zipper was only closed to just above Arizona's navel, leaving her still heaving chest only covered by the open edges of the coat, the hem covering down to  _just_  the tops of her thighs and leaving her modesty mostly in tact. Except for the way perfect legs were still around her waist, center still holding her fingers tight. The modesty was merely perceived, not actual, when she was still inside the other woman.

 “Do you think you can stand up?”

 The question surprised her, Arizona catching her next deep breath as Callie shifted between her legs. “You going to drop me?” she asked, smirking.

 Seeing the dimple that appeared on her wife's cheek, Callie couldn't resist kissing her. Tongues were dueling immediately, pace a slow contrast to the hard, fast sex against the wall. Both were equally nice in her opinion. And each had their moments. Sometimes all she wanted to do was fuck her wife. Others, the only thing she desired in the world was warm, slow, tasting kisses like these. And thinking of tasting, the desire that had prompted her question was brought back to the forefront.

 “I would never, but I do want to get between your legs and I need to know you're not going to fall over when I pull out,” Callie informed her, breathless again. Arizona's eyelids fluttered, as if she couldn't hold her eyes open at the thought of Callie between her legs in some way that was different from how she was  _already_  between her legs. Because every possibility she could come up with was  _very_  good. “On my knees, if you can stand. In bed if you can't,” Callie clarified, making intense, very vivid images shoot through her head.

 “I think I can manage standing,”Arizona croaked out hoarsely, whining when Callie slipped her fingers out as gently as she could. Her knees trembled as she unwrapped her legs from her wife's hips, toes touching the cold floor making her jump. Callie stabilized her though, helping her keep her feet with a pleased grin on her gorgeous face. “Yeah, no, I got it,” Arizona told her before her partner could ask. Her own grin was goofy but still sexy. It was a mix of expressions that only a few could wear convincingly, but no one as well as Arizona did.

 Callie arched an eyebrow, an expression of hers that happened to drive Arizona crazy. “You sure? Because I  _really_  want to get down there.” Teasing, she cleaned both fingers slowly between her lips, prompting a deep moan from her wife. She leaned back for another survey of the other woman's body. Arizona's chest was flushed, her skin sticky with sweat, and Callie bit her lip as she thought of her jacket smelling not just like her, but like them both. Her long legs were trembling but seemed steady enough to keep her standing.

 The look in her brown eyes was enough for Arizona, blonde head bobbing as she nodded, swallowing thickly. “I'm sure. You do what _ever_  you want.” Callie's grin was intoxicating and she couldn't help returning it. “I love you.”

 The eager, hungry expression on Callie's face went softer somehow and Arizona felt her insides quiver for a different reason. The way she looked at her sometimes, it was enough to make every day of her life better and it had been for the last five years. And even with all the crap they'd had to fight their way through, they'd been married for the last three years, three of the best years of her life.

 “Arizona, I love you  _so_  much.” The soft kiss was nice, but the fingers in her belt, tugging her closer, reminded her exactly what they were doing here and she broke the kiss to laugh. “Just out of curiosity, what's next year's anniversary?”

 Two strong hands were skimming down her sides, over leather and toward bare skin, though, and Arizona had to concentrate to remember the answer. “Silk.” It came out as a gasp, Callie's lips already following an invisible path down her chest to join her hands under the leather jacket.

 Hell yes. Callie was grinning as she picked her head up, brown eyes joyous, happy in a way only Arizona could make her. “We're doing something with that, definitely,” she promised, her voice smoky and low. “But we're not waiting a year. We'll just do it again next year.”

 There was really no arguing with that, was there? And then thoughts were gone from Arizona's head as Callie reached her goal, falling to her knees in front of her, and all that was left in her head was sensation and pleasure, love and Callie.


End file.
